A World Full of Memories
by Kyomaru
Summary: When he group goes out to find a jewel shard they encounter an old friend of Sango's. Unbeknownst to them another comrade is lurking in the shadows.


"Lady Kari. Our scouts came across demons up ahead; we must detour into the nearby village." A man in a deep crimson kimono looked expectantly up at the carriage that held his lady. His brown eyes boring into hers.

She sighed impatiently, "So be it, but after this no more detours we must find who I seek quickly." She did not sound angry but neither was she joyous about her current dilemma. This flu withdrew from seeing these demons herself, wait what was she thinking? Nashkara would never let her see _demons. _Some _humans_ were too dangerous for her, youkai were completely out of the question. She sighed again, this time louder.

"Milady, is something the matter?" Nashkara asked innocently though he already knew the reply.

"No, it's just I'm never allowed to do anything anymore. When I was young I could..."

"When you were young you were always in danger."

"And I'm not now? I seek a demon hunter Nashkara; there is no way you will keep me out of trouble the entire journey."

He sighed and muttered to himself about his lady.

"Sir we are nearing the village, Edo. It is rumored that a half breed and some suspicious humans return to the village often and that there is a chance of danger. We may be better off finding a safer place for Lady Kari-sama." The samurai spoke brightly to his leader. Nashkara thought for a minute.

"No. If we make the trip any longer the good lady will have my head. Tell the remaining scouts to search the village for the hanyou. I will speak to the priestess in Edo; surely she can tell me more."

"Yes sir. Her name is Lady Kaede."

"Miroku!" Sango chased him out of her tent, "You are so-o dead." Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha but he just shrugged. Sighing she waited for the prefect moment to attack the priest. '3-2-1- Jump!' She thought as she ran into his path and, to desired effect, he stopped.

"Thanks Kagome."

"I swear you're all against me." He said in mock fright.

"I wonder why." The two girls said in unison. "Could it be your constant womanizing?"

"Or you're daily gropings?"

"Or..."

"Guys let him go." Inu-Yasha sounded bored but all three of them knew he wanted to see Kagome and Sango kick Miroku's ass. "Anyway, you said there were some shards up ahead and we need to get them." He handed a pack to each Sango and Kagome; they took them and let the priest up.

"Crazy bitches."

"We heard that."

"Sango tell us more about your childhood." Miroku said trying to spark conversation. Both Inuyasha and Kagome gave him sharp looks but the demon hunter just kept drinking her soup.

Putting the bowl down she said, "Its okay guys. I grew up the palace of the east." Her eyes glazed over while everyone else exchanged confused looks. She explained, "At first my father and mother decided that I should learn culture and art instead of demon slaying. But when my mother died father trained me in the ways of my people."

Silence took over for a couple of seconds until Miroku snapped his fingers and said, "That's where I've heard of the palace of the east, the princess. Princess Kara, Kira, something. She is fabled to be the most beautiful woman in all of Japan. I sought her before I met all of you."

Sango shook her head and despaired, "Why is he here anyway? The palace of the east is the most beautiful place in all of Japan. It has acres of gardens and rooms that would rival any other in the worlds. Trust the world's most oversexed Buddhist priest to recognize a place by its women. And her name is Princess Kari, I was her friend for ten years."

Everyone stared at her. Kagome finally managed to stutter "You knew Princess Kari? _The _Princess Kari?"

"I don't suppose there are any others. We used to have so much fun together. Us and a boy named Nash...Something." Miroku looked as if he was in heaven. Sango looked at the sun and realized the 5 minute break had lasted at least an hour. Why did Miroku have to ask all these stupid questions? She panicked and started to pack up when a dart hit her in the neck she looked around and reached for her boomerang but it was gone. And it hit her, where were the others? Looking up she saw a man in a deep crimson kimono.

"I need to speak to my protector."

"I'm sorry Milady I was ordered to keep you here. He is out doing his job, and I'm doing mine. Please sit down." The guard was frantic. Why did Nashkara never mention that Lady Kari was strong and resourceful at that?

Her eyes were slits glaring daggers at the barrier between her and answers. What was happening? Why did she hear chains? And a girl?

"Let us go we mean no harm. We are not..." The voice stopped abruptly. She had to find out who it was. Gathering herself she grabbed a book she had been reading previously and, with all her strength, hit the guard upside the head and ran outside to see four people chained behind her carriage

"What is going on here?' she thundered, "Answer me."

A quivering voice answered, "Lord Nashkara told us to bind the captives and that he would deal with them later."

"Did he intend to tell the future ruler of the east this?" The fire in her eyes burned bright.

"Umm well if he never mentioned it to you then..." He trailed off

Another man took over "He shot them with tranquilizers to subdue them and they are only coming to now." The man bowed away but the Lady was striding over to the girl wearing strange clothes. She reached out to touch her face and the girl winced.

"I am Princess Kari of the east you need not fear me I mean you no harm. I am deeply sorry on behalf of my company, they acted unjustly." She said turning her head towards the cowering troops. "I ask but the names of those in my care."

The girl looked straight at her, "I am Kagome. This is Miroku, the priest. Sango, the demon slayer. And Inu-Yasha, hanyou of the former great demon of the western lands. We seek the jewel of four souls." Kagome smiled pointing to each companion in turn. Exhaustion took over and she passed out. Kari motioned for each to be brought into her chambers and then went in her self.

Closing the doors she added, "Oh yes and when Nashkara returns tell him to see me immediately." The troops gulped and looked at each other as the curtains were pulled shut.

Inu's head felt like it was about to explode. Where was he? A litter? A red litter to be exact. It must have belonged to someone important. There were skillfully decorated pillows everywhere and books littered the floors He heard a man and a woman arguing outside and felt Kagome's head on his shoulder, she was so cute when she was asleep. He sighed and looked at Sango and Miroku, Sango making sure to keep far away from him even in her sleep. As the doors opened he closed his eyes but the woman kept coming towards him.

"Hello hanyou. You do not need to keep up this charade of sleep. I need to speak with you." She summoned him outside and he let Kagome down. Was this a good idea? Feh, surely he could take on a human woman if she tried anything. "I wish to speak of your friend, the human girl."

"Sango?" He asked puzzled

She laughed cordially, "No. Your friend Kagome. Is she a priestess?"

He avoided her eyes, "Sort of."

"How can you sort of be a priestess?"

"She's...well...uh" Why was he so uncomfortable? Who was this woman?

"Well Never mind. I am the Lady of the east, Princess Kari." A smile played on her lips as his face turned ash white "I am a hanyou like yourself but disguise myself as human. I have the power of telepathy among other things. I believe we swim in the same sea Inu-Yasha. The kin of great demons, but not kin enough to rule." She could read minds? This was weird. He fingered the Tetsusaiga just begging her to attack him and...wait. Kari. He mentally groaned. Sango's old friend, if he killed her Sango would never forgive him (not to mention the entire eastern lands) and Kagome would go back through the well. Why couldn't someone NOT be a distant relation to someone he knew?

"So? What of it? I don't need the western lands. I don't want the western lands. Sesshoumaru can have them for all I care. All I need is the Tetsusaiga."

"And your priestess." She had caught him and she knew it. He froze this was just creepy, he hadn't even been thinking about Kagome. "I was told that when we attacked you protected her and no one else."

"Well...I...Uh" He stumbled on his words, he couldn't let her know about Kagome's powers but his reputation could be ruined.

She laughed again, "Your friends should be waking up right about now. I will see you again, soon enough." With that she swept out of the lavishly decorated litter and Inuyasha was left dumbfounded. They were in way too deep this time.


End file.
